dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Titans
The Teen Titans (also known as Titans) are a group of young superheroes that work together with Justice League to fight crime and protect the innocent. The current members of the team are Starfire/Koriand'r (Leader), Robin/Damian Wayne, Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes, Raven/Rachel Roth, Wonder Girl/Donna Troy Superboy/Conner Cent, and Beast Boy/Garfield Logan Other members that have being on the Teen Titans include Nightwing/Robin/Dick Grayson, Bumblebee/Karen Butcher, Speedy/Roy Harper, Kid Flash/Wally West And Terra/Tara Markov - (Deceased). History Origin The Teen Titans were founded by Dick Grayson during his tenure Robin, along with Bumblebee, Roy Harper/Speedy, and Wally West as Kid Flash in order to prove themselves as equals to their mentors, find their place in the world, help people in need, and shape their own destinies. It is unknown if there was another founding member, but after developing his powers and a temporary membership of the Doom Patrol, Garfield Logan/Beast Boy left and joined up with the Teen Titans at some point. Meeting Starfire Five years before the Hive incident, the original Teen Titans (Dick/Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Bumblebee) were driving home from a battle where they defeated their enemies, the Fearsome Five, when Speedy noticed a bunch of aliens flying around and battling another alien: a beautiful orange-skinned girl who Robin develops a crush on. The Titans argue over helping her or the ones attacking her. Bumblebee thinks the choice is obvious, so Speedy counters that looks can be deceiving. Robin decides to help Starfire after her attackers manage to knock her out. The Titans join the girl in her fight against the lizard-like aliens, and after Speedy uses an explosive arrow to close the purple rift in the sky, the "Gordanians" as they were identified later were sucked back in while Robin saved the alien girl. As the Titans regrouped, the girl kissed Robin on the lips, unlocking the ability to speak and understand the basic English language of the human race. She introduces herself as Koriand'r of the planet Tamaran (later nicknamed 'Starfire'), and explains that the aliens were sent by her older and evil sister Blackfire after she threw a coup on the royal family. With no way to get back home, Starfire accepts Robin's invitation to join the team, whilst Kid Flash and Speedy fail to get Starfire to kiss them (Kid Flash being able to speak Spanish, and Roy Harper begin a second-year French student). Present Day As the years passed, the lineup of the Teen Titans changed. Dick Grayson became Nightwing and left the Titans, while maintaining an intimate relationship with Starfire. The latter became the Titans' new leader, with Kid Flash, Roy Harper, and Bumblebee leaving for their own respective reasons at certain points in time. When Jaime Reyes bonded to the Blue Beetle Scarab, he ended up moving into Titans Tower after spending months trying to master his new abilities. Eventually, after finally escaping from Trigon, his daughter Raven ended up on the Titan's doorstep, and Starfire kindly took her in (albeit while believing Raven's claim of being an orphan). ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans New Member The Team first appear in their training room, fighting holographic enemies. Unbeknownst to the rest of the Team, Raven has be having strange "dreams" and only Beast Boy seems to know about and has concern for her. Starfire gets word of Nightwing bringing Damian, the new Robin, to the Tower and welcome him with open arms, but Damian brushes them off. Blue Beetle vs Robin During Robin's time at the Tower, he continue's to insult and push back the Titans, especially Blue Beetle. Growing tired of his attitude, Jaime tries to talk to Damian in the training room about showing the Titans respect, then Robin immediately attacks him which leads the two to fight. At first, Robin had the upper hand, till the scarab takes control of Blue Beetle and fires an energy blast in Robin's face, burning half of it which nearly kills him. The rest of the team break up the fight and Raven uses her powers to heal Robin, but this in turn exhaust her and Beast Boy takes her away to rest. Blue Beetle apologizes to Robin afterwards. Starfire and Nightwing Starfire has a video chat with Nightwing about Damian, who has been a loner to the Titans ever since they've met him, Nightwing points out that he wasn't a people person and cannot expect him to immediately be friendly with the Titans. Nightwing then unintentionally gives her the idea that fun was the best way to get through to Damian and then she ends the video chat. The Carnival Starfire takes the team to the carnival in hopes that it will help the Titans become more familiar with each other. During their time, Trigon's demonic emissaries attack Raven, endangering civilians leading the Teen Titans to suit up and fight off the demons. After defeating the demons, Raven reveals that her mother was a member of a cult where she was married by Trigon in human form. Raven's mother flee to Azarath where she grew up. Wanting to learn more about her father, she uses the same ritual used by the cult to summon him and thus he destroyed all of Azarath, killing everyone except Raven till uses a magical crystal to trap him, Raven then teleports the Titans back to the Tower. Fighting the Justice League The Justice League (minus Superman, Green Lantern Shazam Aquaman Martian Manhunter and Hawkman) boom tube there as well to take Raven as she seems to be connected to the supernatural events that has happened lately such as Superman and Weather Wizard's demonic possessions. Trigon then has corruptors possess the Justice League, but Batman saved himself by injecting himself with nerve toxin for Bane, forcing the corruptor out of him. The now possessed Justice League battle the Titans and defeated them easily and force Raven to surrender herself to Trigon by threatening their lives. Before they all left with her Blue Beetle frees Cyborg by shooting him in the neck and the Titans care for him and Batman. After Cyborg wakes up, Robin reveals he placed a tracer on Raven and the team boom tube to the Middle East. Freeing the Justice League When they arrive, Damian confronts Superman and frees him Trigon's wraith's control by stabbing him with a shard of Kryptonite, Superman then frees The Flash and Wonder Woman and they save Raven, but Trigon was able to pass through the magical shrine that possessed Superman salvaged form the Earth and attacks the heroes. Raven then states that they must trap Trigon within the magical crystal that she used to contain Trigon before. They then regroup this time with Cyborg, and use a portal to travel to Hell. Defeating Trigon As the Titans enter Hell, they are attacked by demonic creatures, causing Beast Boy to transform into demonic creatures himself, as the Titans fight off the demons. Raven is about to retrieve the crystal until Ra's al Ghul appears and stops. He then reveals to Robin that the Lazarus Pit's ability to revive the dead is due to the power of Trigon and he is now his servant and tries to get Robin to join him, but Robin refuses, now considering himself a Titan. The two engage in battle till Robin defeats him by decapitating him. After Raven uses the crystal to trap Trigon once again, the Titans insist on Cyborg being a member of the Teen Titans but he politely declines. Raven insist on staying in the Hell Dimension to keep an eye on Trigon, but the Titans manage to convince her that home is where she belongs. The Aftermath After defeating Trigon, the Titans are congratulated by the Justice League for saving the world and them then Cyborg shows up with pizza and the Titans eat in celebration. Later, while the Titans have a dance party, a metahuman girl named Terra approaches the Tower, riding on a platform made of rock and floating across the water- displaying her geokinetic prowess- with possibly the intention of joining their team. Eventually, the Titans accept Terra's offer to join, and she becomes their newest Titan whilst Cyborg still serves as the liaison between them and the Justice League, (of which he's still part of). Teen Titans: The Judas Contract One year after Terra joins the team, Nightwing rejoins the Titans, (with a new costume) to track down a terrorist cult led by Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood, a man who plans on capturing the team to absorb their powers with a machine that he has tested on several other young metahumans he's captured. One of his former prisoners is a metahuman boy named Jericho (whom his assistant, Mother Mayhem, quickly shoots afterwards). The Deal with Blood After giving a rousing speech to his cultists, the "Hive of Humanity", Blood hires the mercenary Deathstroke (revealed to have survived his last battle in "Son of Batman" to deliver the Titans to him, which he obliges to do for both the money and the chance to get revenge on Damian Wayne. Dark Truth about Terra Unbeknownst to the Titans, Deathstroke has been monitoring them through Terra, who is revealed to the audience of being being a double agent. Years ago, Deathstroke rescued Terra after her parents turned their whole village against her and tortured her, believing her to have been demonized through unholy means. During the anniversary party for Terra, Raven notes that something's off with Terra. She tries to read her aura while Terra is sleeping only for her to wake up and become more cold to Raven. When Damian grows suspicious of Terra's behavior after this, he starts tracking her, but when he finally catches up to her and confronts her about her recent actions, he is captured by her and Deathstroke. A Traitor in their Midst While Deathstroke holds Robin hostage within an underground chamber and explains how he's survived, Terra acts cold and distant towards the other Titans despite their welcoming attitude. But eventually, she warms up to them over time. She even shares a tender moment with Beast Boy and kisses him. But alas, Terra's next mission became clear, and during the next day, Deathstroke kidnaps Blue Beetle at the soup kitchen he works at, Beast Boy at a fan convention where he thought he would do a podcast with filmmaker/comedian/author/actor Kevin Smith, and Starfire at the apartment shared by her and Nightwing. Over time, Dick discovers what happened to the other Titans and is attacked by Deathstroke at his apartment. He manages to escape by faking his own death while free-falling, while Terra succeeds in capturing Raven. Betrayal Deathstroke and Terra bring the Titans to Brother Blood, but since the machine cannot operate properly without a sixth Titan (and because Slade Wilson failed to capture Nightwing for him), Slade offers him Terra instead. Terra, shocked by this, attempts to fight back but gets captured. After donning a new suit of armor, Blood starts draining the Titans of most- if not all- their powers, but they are rescued by Nightwing. Escape from the HIVE Nightwing and Robin fight Deathstroke while the rest take on Brother Blood (who has absorbed all of their powers). The two villains are stopped by the intervention of Terra, who is enraged at Slade for his betrayal. Eventually, while retaining a part of her dark magic, Raven ends up de-powering Sebastian Blood, who is then killed by Mother Mayhem, and the Titans make their way throughout the fortress, fighting their way through robot drones and HIVE Troopers. Meanwhile, Deathstroke ends up being buried underneath multiple rocks thrown by a re-empowered Terra. Too ashamed to face her former friends/allies after betraying their trust, Terra decides to bring down the entire area. Beast Boy attempts to assist Terra in escaping the crumbling fortress, but Terra pushes him back and is buried underneath multiple layers of rubble. Beast Boy digs as fast he can through the rock to reach her. After he finds her, she smiles at him and dies in his arms. All the Titans mourn her death. Epilogue Following Terra's funeral, Beast Boy finally goes on Kevin Smith's latest podcast and talks about the Titans with the host. He mentions that the team has recruited a "wonderful" new member before joking about keeping his lips "sealed" while turning into a seal, much to Kevin's joy and laughter. Gar mentions he will miss Terra, but in the end, she showed her true colors and he will never forget her. Meanwhile, Jericho is shown to have survived the bullet Mother Mayhem shot at him earlier, and his eyes are now glowing with a light-green aura, indicating his powers have re-manifested, too. Justice League DARK: Apokolips War To be added. Known members *Damian Wayne/Robin *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Co-leader) *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Koriand'r/Starfire (Leader) *Rachel Roth/Raven *Conner Kent/Superboy Former members *Karen Beecher/Bumblebee *Roy Harper/Speedy *Tara Markov/Terra (Deceased) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Temporarily) *Wally West/Kid Flash Relationships Allies *Justice League **[[Arthur Curry|Arthur Curry / 'Aquaman]] **[[Bruce Wayne|Bruce Wayne / ''Batman'']] (Second-In-Command) **[[Black Orchid|Black Orchid]] **[[Victor Stone|Victor Stone / ''Cyborg'']] **[[Boston Brand|Boston Brand / ''Deadman'']] **Jason Blood / [[Etrigan|Etrigan]] **[[Barry Allen|Barry Allen / ''The Flash'']] **[[Hal Jordan|Hal Jordan / ''Green Lantern'']] **[[John Stewart|John Stewart / ''Green Lantern'']] **[[Katar Hol|Katar Hol / ''Hawkman'']] **[[John Constantine|John Constantine]] **[[Lex Luthor|Lex Luthor]] **[[J'onn J'onzz|J'onn J'onzz / ''Martian Manhunter'']] **[[ Mera|Mera]] **[[Billy Batson|Billy Batson / ''Shazam'']] **[[Clark Kent|Kal-El/Clark Kent / ''Superman'']] (Leader) **[[Diana|Diana / ''Wonder Woman'']] **[[Zatanna Zatara|Zatanna Zatara']] Enemies *Church of Blood *Brother Blood *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Trigon *Darkseid Appearances *Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' *''The Death of Superman'' (Mentioned only) *''Reign of the Supermen'' (Mentioned only) *''Justice League DARK: Apokolips War'' Trivia *Despite its name, not all members of the team are younger than 20 years old. At least Starfire and Nightwing are older than 20 – as the latter was old enough to drive as Robin, he was likely at least 16 in the flashback. *The reasons why Speedy, Kid Flash and Bumblebee left the team are never disclosed. *Unlike their comic book counterparts, the Teen Titans was founded and operated long before the Justice League was formed. Ironicly enough also, Titans Tower was build before the Hall Of Justice and the Justice League Watchtower. *Since Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, only two members of the Titans appeared as that is Dick Grayson/Nightwing and Damian Wayne/Robin. So far there has being no new annoucements of a third Teen Titans film. *This incarnation of Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven make a small appearance in the Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans film, being one of the numerous teams of "Teen Titans of Infinite Earths" summoned to battle an also amalgamated Trigon. *This 2nd formation of the team is based on the 03 Teen Titans show but Blue Beetle replaces Cyborg. *Teen Titans appears in Justice League DARK: Apokolips War agree to end the war with the Alien Dark and higher extra and inter-dimensional Demon God of Evil Darkseid by going to Apokolips. Gallery Teen Titans Original Formation.png|The team's second formation Teen Titans Second Formation.png|The team's third formation Teen Titans promo.png|The team's members and associates Teen Titans Third Formation.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno8 1280.png References Category:Superheroes Category:Images from Justice League vs. Teen Titans Category:Images from Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Category:Teen Titans members Category:Justice League members Category:Groups